The Sorrows of Empire
|pages = 454 |year = 2267 – 2295 |ISBN = 143915516X (paperback) ISBN 1439166757 (eBook) (Kindle) }} The Sorrows of Empire is a Star Trek: Mirror Universe novel – the fourth book in the series – written by David Mack. Published by Pocket Books, it was first released in . The novel is an expansion of Mack's story " ", published in the first Mirror Universe anthology, Glass Empires. Summary ;From the book jacket :One man can shape the future… but at what cost? :"In every revolution, there is one man with a vision." :Captain James T. Kirk of the United Federation of Planets spoke those prophetic words to Commander of the Terran Empire, hoping to inspire change. He could not have imagined the impact his counsel would have. :Armed with a secret weapon of terrifying power and a vision of the alternate universe's noble Federation, Spock seizes control of the Terran Empire and commits it to the greatest gamble in its history: democratic reform. :Rivals within the empire try to stop him; enemies outside unite to destroy it. :Only a few people suspect the shocking truth: Spock is knowingly arranging his empire's downfall. But why? Have the burdens of imperial rule driven him mad? Or is this the coldly logical scheme of a man who realizes that freedom must always be paid for in blood? :Spock alone knows that the fall of the empire will be the catalyst for a political chain reaction – one that will alter the fate of his universe forever. : Background information * Announcing the release, Mack noted that the novel would "add another 40,000-50,000 words to the story, expanding its scope to reveal more characters' points of view, more of the historical sweep of the 23rd century, and more of 's grand plan." http://infinitydog.livejournal.com/39031.html * In the mirror universe, several historical or otherwise important events unfold in a similar manner to the primary universe such as being responsible for the death of his father David McCoy, ( ) the signing of the Treaty of Organia between the Terran and the Klingon Empires in the 2260s, ( ) being accused of murdering three women on Argelius II, ( ) the Babel Conference, ( ) the marriage-union of Elas and Troyius, ( ) the M-5 test, ( ) McCoy being diagnosed with xenopolycythemia, ( ) encountering Garth of Izar on Elba II, ( ) the refit of the Enterprise, ( ) the first two stages of Project Genesis, ( ) the negotiations for the Korvat colony (mentioned in ), the destruction of Praxis and the Khitomer Conference. ( ) * The Sorrows of Empire also included the mirror universe version of Operation Vanguard, as featured in the Star Trek: Vanguard series, portions of which were also written by Mack. This version was first seen in the mirror universe in James Swallow's short story "The Black Flag" from Shards and Shadows; Mack used details of Swallow's work in incorporating Vanguard into the expanded story. * Cover art by Cliff Nielson (sic), design by Alan Dingman. Cover gallery File:The Sorrows of Empire solicitation cover.jpg|Solicitation cover Characters ; }} : Vulcan first officer and subsequently captain of the , later becomes Emperor; co-main protagonist. ; }} : Human Starfleet officer and captain's woman, wife of Spock; co-main protagonist. ; : Mirror counterpart of Sarek; Spock's father and chief political counsel. ; : Empress of the Terran Empire, clone of original Empress ; overthrown by Spock. ; : Mirror counterpart of Saavik; half-Vulcan, half-Romulan student, mentored by Spock. ; : Mirror counterpart of Gorkon; regent of the Klingon Empire, one of the first leaders of the Klingon-Cardassian Alliance. External link * Category:Novels Category:Scribe Award nominees